Mentholées
by Neviy
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] Newt fléchit lentement ses phalanges pâles et porta sa précieuse tige de nicotine vers ses lèvres humides, abaissant les paupières, soustrayant ainsi au monde ses iris trop sombres. [Newtmas]
1. Please

Bonjour,

J'écris sur tout, sauf sur **PàD** , mais j'ai l'espoir que vous me le pardonnerez, la suite arrive vite, promis.

Sur les conseils d' _Akimichi_ , je poste ce ridiculement court **Newtmas** , écrit un soir sombre - et de pénurie de crème glacée (la vie canadienne aura eu raison de moi).

C'est assez _dur_ , pardonnez-moi (déjà deux fois que j'implore votre pardon). Tous mes drabbles seront rassemblés ici,

Bonne lecture,

Merci !

* * *

 _Please, Tommy, please._

Je t'ai appelé trois fois. Comme d'habitude, tu réponds pas. Tu réponds jamais, Newt, ni aux questions, ni aux appels. Surtout pas aux questions. Mais c'est fait pour ça les questions, pour obtenir des réponses. T'es qu'un tocard. Je déteste quand tu fais ça, tu disparais entre mes doigts, comme la fumée de tes clopes de pucelles. D'ailleurs tu les finis jamais tes clopes, je me retrouve comme un con à fumer la deuxième moitié de tes mentholées. Elles me donnent envie de vomir, mais je les fume quand même, comme si je pouvais relier nos lèvres une seconde de plus par clope interposée. J'ai l'air d'un con. Réponds, tocard. Je veux plus de ça, tes apparitions inconstantes, ta gueule d'ange sur mon oreiller, les sourires que tu sers à tout le monde. C'est tout ou rien. Parce que tu vois, si ça reste toi et moi, ça sera forcément toi. Tocard.

Newt, putain. Je ne sais plus que t'offrir, te donner, te léguer, comment étendre à la perfection de ton être, ma faible emprise désespérée. Je te laisserai empereur de chaque partie de mon corps, glorifiant ton règne absolu, encourageant quelques actes de dictature tyrannique. Je m'ôterai les organes, arrachant mes boyaux pour te les tendre fièrement, me délestant d'un de mes poumons, les deux, peut-être, essayant fébrilement de ne pas les perforer. Libéré de ces quelques amas de chairs moins vitaux que la courbure démente de tes lèvres arrogantes, je laisserai mon amour déraisonné se refléter dans l'océan pourpre de mon trépas approchant. Seulement alors, je t'offrirais mon cœur, battant encore, tout sanguinolent de ma vie à toi dédiée. J'ai encore pété un câble, mes angoisses reviennent, elles partent plus depuis que tu me fais prendre cette merde, j'ai perdu mon pochon, t'es ou. Ou, tocard, ou ?

Gngngn, boîte vocale de Newt. Ta messagerie est insupportable. Encore un truc de plus que tu m'infliges presque quotidiennement. Ça sera ta faute si je me fous en l'air. C'est in progress d'ailleurs. Je m'applique, tu sais. Teresa a plus de plan. File moi le tien, blondinet. Tu sais que j'en ai besoin. Réponds pas si tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre, rien de plus ou de moins, file juste le plan. Putain, t'es la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, Newton. Oui, je t'appelle par ton prénom, tant mieux si ça t'énerve, Newton, Newton, Newton. Ca t'énervera pas, rien ne t'énerve, rien ne te touche. Surtout pas moi. Et viens récupérer tes putains d'affaires, prends les et casse toi. Reviens pas, je t'autorise pas à revenir si c'est pour repartir. Ta messagerie est bientôt saturée, je pense. Appelle-la, pose ton putain de téléphone et va prendre une douche. Froide, glacée comme chacune de mes redescentes. Tout ça, c'est ta faute. Et file un plan, je suis à poil.

Je m'applique à caner correctement, Newt, je fais le maximum, je te promets. Je me suis acharné beaucoup trop longtemps, t'as sûrement écouté aucun de mes putain de messages de camé. Caner, ça rime, c'est drôle, presque hilarant. Je sais pas ou t'es, je me sens mal. J'ai besoin de toi, tocard. J'ai merdé. Enfin, je sais pas si c'est toi, ou moi. Ca a merdé quelque part. Je me sens vraiment mal, en fait. Le monde se dérobe sous mes pieds. Je sais pas où ils sont. Mes pieds. Ma tête se détache aussi. Je la perds. Je l'ai perdue le jour je t'ai rencontré. Et quand je suis tombée fou amoureux de toi, ça a effacé mes dernières chances de la retrouver un jour. Je me sens bien maintenant, Newt. Je crois que si je m'endors, je me réveillerai jamais. C'est trop doux le sommeil. T'es tellement doux, Newtie. Tellement…

Thomas ? THOMAS ! Réponds, tocard ! Réponds putain de tocard ! Réponds. Please Tommy, please...

* * *

C'est Thomas, cette fois, qui nous est arraché, désolée pour ce titre. Merci de votre temps.


	2. Lumière

Bonjour une deuxième fois, ce soir.

Voici le deuxième, directement inspiré d'une chanson qui me tient fortement à coeur et qui reflète l'évidence du Newtmas à mes yeux.

J'espère que certains sauront la retrouver, c'était trop enjoyable comme exercice!

Merci, une nouvelle fois,

* * *

 _La lumière_

 **Assis au fond du bar** , Newt passa négligemment la main dans ses cheveux blonds. Et tandis qu'il accentuait précautionneusement le bordel dans ses ondulations, un soupir franchit ses lèvres. La lumière tamisée qui rendait sa peau blafarde et les silhouettes se découpant mal dans l'atmosphère floue, lui donnaient l'étrange sensation d'être **perdu dans le brouillard**. Newt repoussa son verre vide de quelques centimètres devant lui. **Il s'ennuyait toujours en soirée.**

Il jeta sa tête en arrière, observant les gens alentour. Gally triomphait fièrement de Ben, une longue file de shooters vide s'alignant devant les deux avant-bras musclés qui le soutenaient à peine assis. Teresa enchaînait une série de gestes obscènes à Brenda et Zart et Winston roulait une cigarette à l'envers, moqué silencieusement par un Alby calme au possible. Il releva la tête, lui sourit. Minho revint du bar avec plusieurs verre, en enfonçant un dans le torse noueux du blond qui leva les yeux au ciel. **Ses potes voulaient toujours le faire boire**. Lui avait déjà fermé sa veste en jean. **Il voulait juste leur dire au revoir.**

 **\- Ok, juste un dernier.**

Le coréen sourit largement, ne prenant ni la peine de relever la remarque, ni celle d'y répondre. Ils savaient tous que ces élucubrations étaient loin de la réalité.

Newt s'étira, tapota ses potes, en extirpa un paquet rectangulaire. Et tandis qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres pour y glisser une clope, il se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées. D'un mouvement habituel et lascif de ses lèvres, il tira sur sa tige bien entamée, avisant la cendre rougeoyante noircir lentement. Il but une gorgée. V **odka et cigarette**. Le blond n'était pas bavard. Il se tenait juste là, les yeux fermés, **seul au milieu de la fête.**

 **\- Le monde est flou.**

Il rouvrit un œil, le glissa tranquillement sur un Ben ivre qui répéta une nouvelle fois son constat, rit.

L'ambiance sonore changea alors, et il déporta ses yeux ébène sur une blonde décontenancée.

 **\- Pourquoi la musiques s'arrête ?**

Newt vida trop vite son verre. **Était-ce toute la planète, ou sa tête qui tournait ?**

Galvanisé par l'alcool, tenu par la fatigue, il se se leva alors, et tandis qu'il gagnait la sortie, une silhouette lui fit face, lui fermant l'accès à la porte du bar, lui ouvrant une autre porte dans un sourire odieusement arrogant.

Newt inspira, l'air lui gelant les entrailles et lui brûlant les poumons. Il se sentait à la fois faible et puissant, **comme s'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant juste pour arriver à cet instant.**

Devant lui, seul au milieu du bar, il vit Thomas, la lumière irradiant de lui, la teinte whisky de ses yeux reflétant la lumière comme la lune reflétait le soleil. Le brun, joueur, avança d'un pas, tirant sur le col de son t-shirt idéalement cintré.

Le blond retint son souffle. L'image de Thomas, dont la peau bronzée tranchait avec la blancheur des draps s'imposa à lui. Il revit, la veille, leurs corps se coller et le brun mordiller son lobe, murmurant comme une litanie les trois mêmes phrases, au creux de ses sensibles oreilles **«t'auras plus jamais peur, t'auras plus jamais froid, tu seras plus jamais seul».**

La main du jeune homme le ramena à lui et tandis qu'il scellait presque violemment leurs lèvres, Newt bascula. **C'était celui qu'il attendait. Il ne savait même pas qu'il l'attendait**. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Il laissa Thomas s'en aller saluer Minho, avant de revenir l **ui prendre la main** pour lui montrer ce qui l'attendait. Le blond sourit étrangement, **il pouvait bien prendre sa vie entière.**


	3. Embruns

Celui-ci est court, mais inspiré par une jolie discussion, des envies d'évasion, l'amour de la nature. Je vous reviens vite, avec de jolis drabbles sur fond de nature sauvage canadienne.

Merci,

* * *

 _ **Embruns**_

Il aimait la mer. Cette étendue indomptable, bleutée, miroitante parfois, instable sous le vent. Il aimait son odeur atypique, douce, portée si loin par la brise qu'elle nous enivrait longtemps après l'avoir quittée. Il aimait le son de la mer, tantôt rugissement violent, tantôt clapotis apaisant. Il aimait ces variations, cet assemblage atypique de tant de chose opposées, les émotions intenses et brutales qu'elle lui procurait. A chaque fois qu'il voyait la mer, Thomas sentait son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine.

Il regardait la mer, sa surface liquide lui renvoyant son propre reflet, ondulant dans la brise qui caressait l'eau. Il se voyait en elle, dans sa complexité, dans sa profondeur obscure que peu décelaient. Il se reconnaissait dans son caractère impétueux, dans sa douceur, dans la nonchalance des vagues, qui revenaient toujours lécher les plages, les falaises. Newt regardait cette mer indomptable mais apaisante qui lui ressemblait tant.

Et Thomas, sur le rivage, voyait les vagues repartir depuis si longtemps, qu'il se décida enfin à plonger dans ces eaux parfaites aux yeux sombres.


	4. Cigarette

Je reviens vous proposer un peu d'amour et de sensualité, en attendant de pouvoir enfin avancer sur Priorité à Droite.

Merci,

* * *

 ** _Cigarette_**

Newt fléchit lentement ses phalanges pâles et porta sa précieuse tige de nicotine vers ses lèvres humides, abaissant les paupières, soustrayant ainsi au monde ses iris trop sombres. Et dans les volutes de fumée qui se concentraient autour de lui, sa peau diaphane semblait luire tranquillement, le temps paraissait se distordre furieusement, l'espace se déformer impétueusement. Son dos nu en contact avec la pierre du mur, aussi froide et rugueuse que son corps était doux et brûlant, les yeux toujours clos, le blond s'autorisa un sourire.

La sérénité qui succédait au plaisir circulait doucereusement dans ses veines, l'envahissant de l'hémoglobine à l'épiderme, possédant son coeur et son encéphale pour le reste de la nuit, peut-être le reste de ses jours. A quelques mètres, un brun patientait, son corps apaisé se prélassant sous les couvertures qu'ils avaient précédemment partagé, son esprit satisfait en proie à rejoindre Morphée. Newt n'avait pas cessé de fumer.

Sa cigarette déjà largement entamée, il sentait sur ses doigts la chaleur coutumière de l'incandescence, son organe vital s'affola. Il captait l'odeur âcre et pourtant si agréable du feu de bois, de cet harmonieux entremêlement de grains de café et papier journal. Il voyait le flash mordant d'un polaroïd, la teinte liquoreuse unique d'un regard qui le caressait langoureusement, dans lequel il décelait le monde entier, l'infinité de l'univers. Il sentait le vent lécher son visage, des mains familières effleurer sa peau, déchaînant ses terminaisons nerveuses, produisant de longs frissons courant sur son échine.

Et la proximité outrageusement sensuelle de leurs deux corps, les délicats enlacements, les brusques étreintes, les explorations du bout des doigts, les découvertes labiales, Le blond soupira longuement. Il sentait encore les doigts précipités du brun emmêler ses ondulations, brusquer ses lèvres, les mordre un peu trop fort, griffer sa peau à l'entente de ses doux gémissements. Il revoyait ses propres mains ne rien épargner, pousser, frôler, saisir et stimuler. Il entendait le souffle saccadé du brun, son prénom presque inaudible, le désir monter en une tension crépitante. Il frissonna au souvenir de l'union de leurs êtres, de l'explosion de sensations contradictoires et excessivement puissantes à chaque mouvement, de l'ascension surréaliste de leur plaisir, de chaque centimètre franchi, de l'abolition de toute frontière. Il vivait encore l'enivrement récent, le paroxysme de leurs ébats, brûlait de l'envie d'enlacer encore le brun, de posséder son corps, son coeur, son être entier sans ne s'arrêter que pour fumer une douce cigarette entre deux orgasmes.

Thomas, un peu ensommeillé, entrouvrit les yeux en entendant le blond approcher. En écho à la chaleur gagnant son corps, un sourire vint orner son visage.


	5. Train

_Priorité à Droite_ est terminée, j'explore de nouvelles possibilités, de nouveaux styles, j'ai des projets à venir et un futur plutôt très flou. L'utilisation du présent est si exceptionnelle, mais comme me dit la voix de la raison, ça rythme et saccade bien le texte,

Merci,

* * *

 _ **Le train**_

Il attend, tandis que le temps se dilate, se distord et se contorsionne en une multitudes de courbes un peu psychédéliques. Il n'a jamais trop compris tous ces concepts, en vérité. Son esprit s'égare facilement, heureusement ses pieds le ramènent souvent sur terre. Thomas marche sur le quai de la gare. Les lumières de l'aube noient l'horizon. Lui, il regarde les rails, dépourvus de train. Il est seul. Mais Thomas est patient. Il s'est beaucoup entraîné pour l'être et il croit qu'il est désormais prêt. Pour l'attente, et pour ce voyage aussi, alors il sourit. Les heures filent maintenant, mais toujours trop lentement à son goût. Thomas n'aperçoit pas la locomotive, ni même l'ombre d'un wagon. Il s'assoit, se relève, marche, réfléchis. Il effectue des séries d'actions aléatoires parce qu'il espère gagner quelques minutes. Thomas pense qu'il est seul. Il se trompe. Il le voit, sur le quai, en face de lui. L'autre. Il a l'air grand, avec ses ondulations claires et ses yeux dont il ne perçoit pas les iris. Il doit attendre le train, lui aussi. Qui sait ? Les heures commencent à s'enfuir, elles migrent comme les oiseaux à l'automne. Peut-être ne veulent-elles pas rester là, à voir le monde s'écrouler puis se noyer dans la fumée des gravas ? Quel est vraiment leur but aux heures ? Thomas n'en sait rien. Il n'est pas une heure après tout. Il attend, simplement. Depuis longtemps maintenant. L'autre est toujours là, mais il le voit moins bien. L'image se trouble. Les contours deviennent un peu flous, moins précis. Thomas a un peu peur de ne plus le voir, de se retrouver seul encore. Thomas n'aime pas trop être seul. Le train doit lui tenir compagnie. Mais le train n'est pas là. L'autre disparaît. Il est toujours là, en fait. Il est sur le même quai que Thomas maintenant. Il s'approche lentement. Les secondes, les mois, les siècles se mélangent sans cohérence. L'autre arrive tout près. Il voit bien son visage maintenant, et ses yeux. La frontière est si mince entre le pourtour et le centre de cet oeil, Thomas se perd dans sa contemplation, ôtant au temps ses dernières notions. Il se noie littéralement dans un abîme sombre et plonge pourtant dans un océan de lumière. Alors Thomas rigole. Il hausse les épaules. Il se trouve bête. Ce n'était pas le train qu'il attendait, en fait.


	6. Monde

_C'est cette fois à **Soran** que je dois cette petite inspiration presque automnale, merci à toi. **Aki** , ma ligne d'horizon. **Val** , qui me conforte dans mes choix de livres contre le monde._

 _Merci,_

* * *

Les flammes se délitaient infiniment, formant dans leur âtre sombre une multitude de pointes ondulées dont les nuances semblaient danser un tango particulièrement sensuel. Les langues de feu léchaient les bûches noircies, alternant leur festival d'écarlates avec des orangées plus pastels. Le brasier n'était qu'harmonie.

Thomas détacha son regard de la télévision, qui, en toutes saisons et toute occasions, diffusait dans le salon ébène, la fameuse chaîne cheminée du cent dix-septième canal. L'écran mural, solidairement appuyé par une lampe à pied au design peu convaincant, tentait difficilement d'illuminer la pièce exposée nord.

Sur le canapé, étrangement adossé à l'accoudoir, une autre source de lumière, bien plus vive, littéralement pure et belle de par sa simple existence, lisait. Ses longues jambes étaient repliées contre le dossier trop mou du sofa élimé, ses mains portant le nom de perfection se reposant sur la couverture lisse de son ouvrage.

Thomas retint un sourire, en avisant le titre de l'oeuvre littéraire. Newt avait toujours aimé les livres violents, traitant de gouvernement mondial, de société défigurée, d'humanité malsaine et proliférante. Il lisait Aristote et des rapports de l'ONU, Dostoïevsky et les journaux satiriques, coupant parfois avec un recueil de poèmes étrangers. Adoptant toujours ses positions bizarres, ignorant superbement les quelques ondulations blondes qui savaient si fâcheusement bien se perdre sur son front, il fronçait les sourcils à chaque nouveau chiffre percutant, chaque nouvelle ligne confirmant sa sombre opinion du monde.

Thomas se perdit littéralement dans sa contemplation, se noyant dans les détails lumineux de l'être humain qui s'était fièrement permis de voler son âme et posséder son coeur. Il avisa les plis de ses vêtements, le faible pincement de ses lèvres divines, le cil égaré sur sa joue pâle, ses chaussettes dont les motifs ne concordaient pas.

Newt n'était pas vraiment là. Lui si proche du monde et de ses réalités, n'appartenait en fait pas à ce-dernier. Newt avait son propre monde, un univers tout autre, fait de lumière, de rires et d'habitudes étranges. Newt mangeait avec une cuillère, laissant les fourchettes à l'autre humanité. Il parlait aux étoiles du matin, pleurait les jours de fêtes, riait dans les cimetières.

Thomas n'avait jamais tenté de comprendre. Mais il l'avait aimé. Instantanément. Il était mort d'amour et il était né une seconde fois dans cet autre monde. Au creux des bras veineux de Newt.

Il souriait, empli d'une tendresse aussi étendue que l'univers du blond.

A l'autre bout du canapé, Newt détaillait le sourire de Thomas. Ce même sourire qui l'avait porté vers le ligne d'horizon ou les flots limpides du coeur de Thomas rencontraient les doux cieux de ses yeux.

Ils étaient, l'un pour l'autre, leurs plus beaux paysages.

* * *

 _Outre le merveilleux_ The Maze Of Words _de Soran et l'amour de ma Aki, c'est ma lecture du moment, **L'Empire de la Honte** de _Jean Ziegler _(ancien rapporteur spécial des Nations Unies pour le droit à l'alimentation) qui m'a inspirée._


End file.
